


as you wish

by Twilys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Food, Kisses, touch-deprived author may be self-projecting, watching movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilys/pseuds/Twilys
Summary: When a moody weather in Wyvern Moon cancelled their plans, Claude and Byleth decide instead on a nice day in watching movies.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	as you wish

It was a quiet Saturday in Byleth and Claude's small apartment, Sothis' soft purrs echoing the music playing from the living-room's speaker. For some reason, their cat had a craving for melodies— she would start purring as soon as notes began to swell. They were, of course, happy to indulge; music and dancing had brought them together, after all. 

"By! Have you seen my…" Claude started, emerging from the bedroom with wet hair. His eyes scanned the living-room, passing across the dinner table, the bookcase stuffed with way more books than was recommended, finally landing on Sothis napping on the couch. "Never mind!" 

A scoff escaped Claude. Still not satisfied with the couch's many soft pillows, Sothis had decided to use his favourite sweater as a blanket. Well, at least the mystery was solved. He crossed the room to lean over her. She was sprawled out over it, so comfortably settled that there was no way to retrieve it without moving her. His fault for leaving it unguarded, really.

"You, milady, are a little thief." He said fondly, petting her head. She opened one eye and mewed, before nestling deeper on the sweater. "Fine, fine, you keep it." 

Claude stretched out, looking through the window to the grim Wyvern Moon day outside. Their initial plan to go on a hike today had remained that, a plan, when they woke up to see the sky a threatening grey. Now that it was outright pouring, Claude was glad they had decided against braving the elements. 

Since they had instead settled on a nice day in, involving stuffing themselves silly and watching movies, Claude started preparing a nice little cocoon. For that, he dug out of the closet the coziest blanket in their possession, a patchwork quilt made by Byleth's mom as a housewarming gift. He then cleared the coffee table, setting aside a neat pile of graded essays. Finally, Claude plugged his laptop into their little screen. It was your average business-like model that would have looked professional if not for the absurd amount of stickers that currently covered its case. His part of the plan was finished: time to check on his partner.

_______________

Something already smelled heavenly, making his mouth water as he followed the scent of his fiancée's cooking to the kitchen. She was surveilling something on the stove, and giggled when he hugged her from behind, pressing little kisses on her neck. 

"Claude!" She protested with a laugh. 

"My love?" 

"Do you want to eat? Because I  _ can _ let it burn, you know." 

"What a shame that would be, eh? I'd have to eat you instead." He grinned, making his point with another kiss beneath her ear. 

Another of her lovely breathy laughs filled the room, and his heart. Byleth turned in his arms to face him, a little flour and red dusting her cheeks. Claude smiled and used his thumb to remove the flour, only making the blush worse. Unable to resist, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Gods above, how he loved her. 

They got back to work after that, Byleth ordering Claude around to help her. Soon they had come up with quite the little feast, even for the both of their bottomless stomachs. There was a gratinéed onion soup, Sitri’s recipe, with garlic-butter toasted bread, a huge bowl of mantı and sautéd vegetables. Careful not to spill anything, Claude put their treasures on a tray and brought it to the coffee-table. Byleth followed with bowls, glasses and spoons. 

They served themselves and settled on the couch, arranging the pillows around them. Some ended up on the floor, as they often did. Vexed to be disturbed in such unceremoniously manners, Sothis hopped off the couch, no doubt heading to continue her nap in some place more quiet. Byleth took the opportunity to dust Claude’s “Fear the Deer!” sweater of the long hair it had attracted, then wore it herself.

"I swear, with you and the little gremlin, I’ll never get to wear it," Claude sighed, grinning when she snuck her tongue out in response.

They began browsing through their list, debating for a solid twenty minutes before settling on  _ The Princess Bride _ . They had been meaning to see it for ages; it was an old favourite of Byleth’s parents that they quoted often enough. Missing the joke references was starting to be awkward, and since Byleth had a vaguely good recollection of it from her childhood, it was decided.

About half-way through the film, after they both had eaten enough, they paused the movie to clear the leftover food. When they resumed watching, Claude began to mimic Westley’s actions on screen. The movie was great, even if it was a bit old. The only thing was that the romantic comedy was getting to him. These kinds of films were great at egging his touchiness on, even more than usual. He opened his arms and his fiancée gladly cuddled against his chest, bringing the blanket over them. It started innocently enough; a little touch there, his hand holding her own. A kiss on her neck. A lick on her lobe and—

“Claude!” she cried, a little breathy. “Stop it! We’re watching the movie.”

“And, star of my night?” He replied. 

“I’d like to watch all of it. Undistracted,” she said, adding “Please?” after seeing Claude’s pouting lips.

"Am I that distracting?" he asked, pout forgotten and traded for a cocky grin.

"Not now." Byleth rolled her eyes. "Focus." 

Claude scoffed and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple. "As you wish, my love."

Byleth disliked doing things half-way. She would often charge ahead until all was clear, before allowing herself to do anything else. He followed her gaze back on the screen, where Buttercup was again in the castle, for some reason; he had lost track of the plot. Claude hugged his fiancée, but didn't dare do anything that would risk earning him a scowl. He could be patient.

_______________

The credits rolled out after a beautiful fairy-tale kiss, which had only made them laugh a little. Claude sacrificed himself and left their cocoon's warmth to turn off his laptop, having lost the rock-paper-scissor fight. He was quick to return cuddling with Byleth after. 

"Now," she purred. “I’m all yours.”

Byleth gave a light push against his chest, sending him back first against the couch. Claude landed as dramatically as he could among the pillows, looking up to her with a raised eyebrow. There was a gleam of mischief in her eyes, one he loved to see. Wasting no time, she sat on his lap, right where a pool of heat was beginning to form. A smirk was playing on her lips, no doubt delighting in the blush he felt blooming on his cheeks. She leaned over to kiss his jaw, then whispered in his ear.

"Go on... As you wish, love of mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Since i'm a huge foodie and have experience with sharing cultures I HC Claude and Byleth like to just mix everything when they cook for themselves.  
> I don't think I need to introduce onion soup (a personal favourite) but if you haven't do try it! And manti are a kind of very tiny Turkish dumplings, almost like pasta but folded and filled with minced meat. (Wikipedia's comfort food article, I love you)
> 
> This is veryyy self-indulgent, I hope you liked it too! Please do comment (i'd love to know your comfort foods) ^^


End file.
